Destino sangrento
by nekomila-chan
Summary: O amor vampiro é muito mais complicado e perigoso... a vida vampira está intimamente ligada ao sangue... destino ao qual nenhum deles pode escapar...
1. Chapter 1

Floresta da morte, não existia um único ser vivo naquela floresta, além das árvores. Ninguém entrava naquele lugar, havia rumores de que qualquer um que se aventurava não voltava.

Enquanto os mortais descansam, as temidas criaturas saem à caça. Ninguém conhece sua verdadeira identidade, aqueles que chegavam a conhecê-la não vivem para contar.

No interior da floresta viviam os seres conhecidos por sua sede de sangue, suas presas afiadas perfuram o pescoço de sua presa, permitindo assim acesso ao líquido precioso. Eles eram chamados de vampiros.

Eram criaturas misteriosas, apesar de terem sangue percorrendo suas veias, não era permitido a outro vampiro bebê-lo, salvo em uma única condição.

"_Vampiros, seres noturnos e imortais que se alimentam de sangue, principalmente humano. Mas somente saciam sua sede bebendo o sangue do ser amado. _

_O sangue do ser amado se torna uma droga, pode levar o vampiro à loucura se não conseguir se saciar._

_O sangue de um vampiro é um veneno letal. Aquele que se atrever a beber o sangue de um vampiro encontrará a morte, mesmo sendo imortal._

_O sangue vampiro deixa de ser letal se a presa amar o seu predador. No entanto, só se for amor verdadeiro._

_O sangue de um vampiro virgem é uma poderosa fonte de energia e poder. Aquele que lhe tirar a virgindade e beber do seu sangue terá um enorme poder, desde que continuem fiéis um ao outro. Caso isso não aconteça o outro morrerá."_

Uma característica principal dos vampiros além de se alimentarem de sangue e os caninos desenvolvidos, é o grande poder de sedução e imensa beleza.

A sociedade dos vampiros era dividida em vários clãs. Os mais poderosos eram o Uchiha e o Haruno. Comandados respectivamente por Sasuke Uchiha e Sakura Haruno, apesar de jovens.

Sasuke era um poderoso vampiro, possuía cabelos e olhos negros sedutores. Tinha um corpo perfeito, de dar inveja a muitos vampiros e deixar qualquer uma louca.

Sakura também era uma poderosa vampira, tinha os longos e sedosos cabelos rosa e os olhos verdes esmeralda. Possuía uma maravilhosa voz, que enfeitiçavam os homens. Seu corpo esbelto dotado de curvas tira a sanidade de qualquer ser do sexo masculino.

Apesar de terem uma vida noturna, a luz do sol não os incomodava.

No aniversário de Sasuke é realizado um baile. Todos os vampiros importantes foram convidados. A festa acontecia no salão de festas da mansão Uchiha. Sasuke usava uma calça social preta, sapatos pretos e uma camisa de mangas compridas branca com dois botões desabotoados. Os cabelos desalinhados davam um ar muito sexy.

A festa decorria tranqüila, ouvia-se o salão animado pelas conversas, de repente tudo fica num silêncio sepulcral. Todos viram o olhar para a entrada do salão.

Sakura entrava deslumbrante num vestido longo preto. Costas nuas, havia um provocante decote na frente, o vestido se amarrava atrás do pescoço. Na saia do vestido tinha uma fenda desde o início da perna direita da rosada. Quando se movimentava mostrava toda sua perna, deliciando os homens com aquela visão. Calçava sandálias prateadas de salto alto, adornadas com pequenos cristais. No pescoço reluzia um colar de diamantes que faziam par com a pulseira e o enfeite de cabelo em formato de flor de cerejeira. Os sedosos cabelos caiam feito cascata por suas costas. A boca vermelha deixava-a extremamente sexy.

Sasuke babava pela deusa que entrava no salão, mas disfarçava muito bem. Nenhum dos presentes tirava os olhos de cima dela, que caminhava movimentando-se sensualmente em direção ao aniversariante.

- Feliz aniversário Sasuke. – diz ficando bem na frente do moreno com um sorriso de canto.

- Quer dançar? – pergunta naturalmente oferecendo a mão.

- Claro, por que não? – aceita indo com o aniversariante para o centro do salão.

Eles ficam dançando por um bom tempo, sem se dar conta, estavam em seu próprio mundo. Até que a música pára.

- Atenção todos. Vamos fazer um brinde ao nosso aniversariante. – diz Naruto em cima do palco.

Naruto Uzumaki era o melhor amigo de Sasuke, chefe do clã Uzumaki e noivo de Hinata Hyuuga, líder do clã Hyuuga.

Sasuke pega duas taças que continham vinho misturado com sangue humano, uma bebida muito apreciada no mundo vampiro, entrega uma à Sakura. Todos erguem suas taças fazendo um brinde. O Uchiha observa atentamente a rosada levar a taça à boca, aqueles lábios vermelhos estavam tirando sua sanidade. Num impulso, tira a taça de suas mãos e deixa sobre a mesa ao lado, sem aviso toma a Haruno nos braços e une os lábios num ardente beijo. Sakura arregala os olhos pela surpresa, mas quando sente os lábios de Sasuke sobre os seus, fecha lentamente os olhos retribuindo na mesma intensidade. Ela enlaça o pescoço do moreno com os braços e ele a abraça pela cintura, unindo mais os corpos e aprofundando o beijo.

Se separam por falta de ar, estavam ofegantes, olhavam um para o outro com desejo no olhar. Quando iam juntar novamente os lábios, são interrompidos por uma estrepitosa voz.

- Sasuke! – grita Naruto. – Estava te procurando. – diz com um enorme sorriso.

- O que quer? – pergunta seco.

- Vou ali falar com minhas amigas. – diz a rosada. – Depois continuamos nossa "conversa". – sussurra perto do ouvido do moreno.

Sakura vai em direção às amigas que estavam do outro lado do salão, deixando Sasuke ali com Naruto.

- Os outros estão reunidos ali. – aponta para os amigos. – Vamos. – vai em direção a eles, seguido por Sasuke.

- E então, o que deu em você para agarrar a Sakura daquele jeito? – pergunta Naruto esboçando um sorriso malicioso, quando chegam à roda de amigos.

- Todo mundo viu, não adianta negar. – diz Neji indiferente.

- O vampiro mais popular e desejado pega a mais desejada e popular vampira. – fala Shikamaru maliciosamente.

- Estavam quase engolindo um ao outro, que fogo, hein?! – Sai comenta naturalmente.

- Hpm. – o Uchiha não responde nada, ignora os comentários dos amigos.

Enquanto isso, com as meninas não se passava uma situação diferente.

- Sakura! O que foi aquilo? – pergunta Ino sorrindo maliciosamente.

- Ora você não viu Ino? O Uchiha roubou um beijo da Sakura. – comenta Tenten, sorrindo como a amiga.

- Mas não foi qualquer beijo, deu para ver muito bem que foi um beijo ardente e de tirar o fôlego. – complementa no mesmo tom Temari.

- O que há entre nós é somente desejo e luxúria. – responde calmamente.


	2. Chapter 2

Os dois grupos ainda conversaram por mais algum tempo, até que resolveram dançar, afinal era uma festa e tinham que aproveitar. Cada uma dançou com seu respectivo namorado: Ino e Sai, Temari e Shikamaru, Tenten e Neji, Hinata e Naruto.

Sakura os observava dançar quando ouviu alguém sussurrar em seu ouvido.

- Quer dançar?

Sakura dá um pequeno sorriso reconhecendo a voz atrás de si.

- Achei que não ia perguntar. – murmura indo para o meio do salão com Sasuke. – Não acha que está se arriscando? – sussurra bem perto do ouvido do moreno.

- É bom se arriscar de vez em quando. – diz no mesmo tom, a rosada dá um sorriso malicioso.

Eles dançam por um bom tempo, até que decidem dar uma escapadinha quando ninguém olhava. Saem discretamente do salão, indo em direção ao quarto de Sasuke.

- Será que alguém nos viu? – pergunta a rosada já dentro do quarto.

- Não, estavam todos distraídos. – diz para logo beijá-la.

- Está com pressa hoje, hein? – sussurra sensualmente tirando a camisa do moreno.

- Quero sentir seu corpo junto ao meu. Não sabe como a desejo agora, você passou a noite me provocando com esse vestido. Queria arrancá-lo do seu corpo e fazê-la minha ali mesmo. – murmura com a voz rouca, tentando desamarrar o vestido.

Sakura num rápido movimento empurra Sasuke que cai sentado na cama. O moreno a olha confuso. Com um sorriso malicioso brincando nos lábios desamarra a parte de cima do vestido, ficando com os seios expostos, a visão excita o Uchiha.

- Não quero que estrague o meu vestido. – murmura retirando o vestido e ficando somente com uma calcinha preta.

Lentamente a rosada se aproxima da cama com movimentos muito sensuais que deixavam o moreno louco, como um predador faminto toma os lábios do Uchiha em um ardente beijo, quando se separam em busca de ar, ela leva as mãos até o cinto do moreno, tirando-o rapidamente, retira as calças dele, deixando-o nas mesmas condições que ela, somente de roupa íntima.

Sasuke a prensa contra a parede, une os lábios com desespero, como se necessitasse dela para sobreviver. As mãos acariciam o corpo da rosada, vai descendo até parar sobre uma das pernas, a erguendo para se encaixar melhor, o contato íntimo arranca gemidos abafados dos dois. A Haruno enlaça as pernas na cintura do Uchiha, este a carrega para a cama, deitando-se com ela, sem deixar de beijá-la.

Não sabiam definir o momento exato em que ficaram totalmente nus, a única coisa em que pensavam era o desejo que os preenchia. Olhavam nos olhos um do outro e podiam ver toda luxúria e desejo que sentiam.

Moviam-se rapidamente, em movimentos sincronizados, não deixavam de se beijar, sussurravam o nome um do outro em meio aos gemidos de prazer. Indo cada vez mais rápido, gritaram o nome um do outro quando sentiram o clímax chegar numa onda de prazer, caíram na cama exaustos e ofegantes.

- Devíamos voltar logo para a festa. – diz com a respiração ofegante olhando diretamente para o moreno.

- Ainda não, nem sentirão nossa falta. – fala cobrindo-os com um lençol e dando um beijo na rosada.

- Acha que não desconfiam de nada? – pergunta curiosa.

- Se desconfiassem já tinham falado. – tira uma mecha do rosto da rosada.

- Tem razão, mas não deixa de ser errado o que estamos fazendo. – desliza uma das mãos pelo tórax do Uchiha.

- Vai dizer que está arrependida? – pergunta com um sorriso de canto.

- Não, nenhum pouco. – responde com um sorriso malicioso, beijando-o logo em seguida.

A porta é aberta abruptamente, assustando os dois.

- Que pouca vergonha é essa?! – pergunta o pai de Sasuke enfurecido vendo a cena a sua frente.

- Podemos explicar. – tenta argumentar Sasuke.

Os dois se sentam na cama, cobertos apenas por um fino lençol.

- Não precisa de explicação, posso ver muito bem o que está acontecendo. – responde entre dentes. – Vocês por acaso não tem juízo?! Sakura onde estava com a cabeça?! – pergunta nervoso seu pai.

- Não é nada do que vocês estão pensando. – a rosada se apressa em dizer.

- Não?! Então estavam com muito calor e resolveram tirar a roupa?! – pergunta sarcástico seu pai.

- Se vistam e nos encontrem no escritório, e não demorem. – fala o pai de Sasuke autoritário, saindo do quarto junto ao pai de Sakura.

Os dois se vestem rapidamente e descem em silêncio, entrando no local indicado, encontrando-se com os seus pais, que os olhavam com a cara séria.

- Vamos ser diretos, vocês dois vão se casar. – fala o pai de Sasuke.

- Como?! – dizem os dois ao mesmo tempo, com os olhos arregalados pela notícia.

- Vocês vão se casar em uma semana. – anuncia calmamente o pai de Sakura.

- Mas eu não quero me casar! – grita indignada a rosada.

- Deviam ter pensado nisso antes de fazer o que fizeram. – responde simplesmente o pai de Sasuke.

- Não podem controlar nossas vidas assim! – se exalta a rosada.

- Não adianta discutir, já está decidido. – fala o pai de Sakura com a voz séria.

- Mas... – tentam argumentar, mas sem sucesso.

- Antes que me esqueça Sakura virá morar aqui amanhã, ficará no seu quarto, Sasuke. Iremos anunciar o noivado de vocês na festa, não demorem muito. – avisa o pai de Sasuke antes de sair do escritório, deixando-os de boca aberta.

- Não acredito que pegaram você e a Sakura na cama. E eu achando que você ainda era virgem. – debochava Naruto.

- Cala a boca seu imbecil. – sibila irritado.

- Mas o que passou pela cabeça de vocês dois? Sabem como a nossa sociedade ainda é muito conservadora, principalmente esses velhos.

- Não foi a nossa primeira vez. – revela, deixando o loiro de olhos arregalados.

- Vocês estavam namorando escondido? Mas por quê? – pergunta surpreso.

- Na verdade não. Inicialmente o que havia entre nós eram somente desejo e luxúria. – suspira. - Nossa relação não passava disso.

- Mas? – pergunta sabendo que havia mais.

- Eu desejo o sangue da Sakura, mas sabe muito bem que não posso bebê-lo. – murmura com um pouco de tristeza na voz. – Acabei por me apaixonar por ela, e tudo isso está me deixando louco.

- Mas esse casamento de vocês vai ser bom, poderão se conhecer melhor e quem sabe você consiga conquistá-la. – tenta animar o amigo.

- Não é tão simples. Sakura não quer se casar, diante disso acho muito difícil ter seu coração. – murmura derrotado.

Naruto não sabia o que fazer a situação do amigo não era muito boa. Podia ver como estava perdidamente apaixonado, apesar de não demonstrar.

- Nossa Sakura, não consigo acreditar nisso. Você vai se casar com o Sasuke, o vampiro mais sexy e desejado do mundo. – se animava Ino. – Você não parece muito feliz com isso Sakura. – baixando o tom de voz.

- Realmente não estou. – murmura baixando o olhar.

- Como não está? Ter aquele deus grego me diga o que há de ruim nisso? – pergunta Ino incrédula.

- Não quero desistir dos meus sonhos.

- Mas o que você vai fazer Sakura? Sabe muito bem que não há como mudar a opinião desses velhos antiquados. – questiona. – Principalmente agora que encontraram vocês juntos. Mas se não gosta do Sasuke, por que perdeu a virgindade com ele? – pergunta Ino confusa.

- Não é que eu não goste dele, pelo contrário. – murmura fechando os olhos. – Estou perdidamente apaixonada por ele, toda vez que o vejo tenho vontade de pular naquele pescoço e beber de seu sangue. – confessa os sentimentos.

- Então por que não quer se casar? – questiona Ino surpresa pela confissão.

- Eu já disse, não quero desistir de meus sonhos. Quero cantar mundo a fora, que todos me ouçam cantar. Se eu me casar, não vou poder fazer isso. – suspira com pesar.

- E quanto ao seu outro sonho? De se tornar mãe. Quem sabe se ficar consiga realizá-lo. – tenta animar a amiga.

- Sabe muito bem que não é fácil para uma vampira engravidar. Além disso, o Sasuke não me ama.

Ino fica de mãos atadas, não sabia o que fazer para alegrar a amiga.

"_Como os vampiros são praticamente imortais, não há necessidade de ter herdeiros. De fato, o único jeito de uma vampira gerar um filho seria com um pacto de sangue. _

_O pacto de sangue é um juramento feito entre dois seres que se amam, é uma espécie de casamento, porém, não pode ser desfeito, uma vez concretizado os dois dependem um do outro para sobreviver._

_Uma vampira grávida necessita se alimentar de sangue do seu amado para que o bebê vingue."_


	3. Chapter 3

A noite foi bastante movimentada, devido à mudança de Sakura para a mansão  
Uchiha. Ao fim da madrugada a Haruno já estava devidamente instalada no quarto de Sasuke.

- Até que enfim terminamos. – fala Sakura se jogando na cama, estava exausta.

- Sim. – Sasuke se deita ao lado dela, puxando-a pela cintura, aproximando os corpos.

A rosada preguiçosamente se aninha nos braços do moreno, curtindo o momento.

- O que vamos fazer Sasuke? – pergunta com a voz cansada.

- Hum?

- Sobre esse casamento. Não quero me casar.

- Por que não? – questiona curioso, disfarçando a tristeza.

- Não é nada contra você, simplesmente não quero desistir do meu sonho de cantar para o mundo.

- Entendo. – murmura resignado.

- Sasuke. – chama hesitante. – Vou fugir. – anuncia deixando-o atônito.

- O quê? – pensava não ter ouvido direito.

- Vou fugir, é a única maneira. – fala se sentando na cama. – Mas não agora, antes do casamento.

- Para onde vai?

- Não sei ao certo, mas vou para bem longe. – diz totalmente decidida.

- Vai voltar um dia? – pergunta esperançoso.

- Provavelmente não. – murmura com certa tristeza.

Os dois ficam num silêncio absoluto, até que é quebrado pela voz da rosada.

- Sasuke, vou precisar da sua ajuda. – suplica a Haruno.

- O que eu posso fazer? – não conseguia negar um pedido dela.

- Precisarei de ajuda para fugir. Um dia antes do casamento, durante o dia, enquanto todos estiverem dormindo, escaparemos daqui e iremos até o norte da floresta, onde fica a estrada principal para o mundo dos humanos. A partir dali, sigo sozinha. – conta o plano para o moreno. – Por favor, não conte para ninguém. – suplica olhando nos olhos do Uchiha.

- Ok. – concorda sem mudar a expressão. – Vamos aproveitar nossos últimos dias juntos. – sussurra sensualmente, puxando-a para um beijo de tirar o fôlego.

Pela manhã Sasuke e Sakura foram à escola juntos. Como tinham 17 e 16 anos, respectivamente, ainda freqüentavam a escola, junto aos humanos, apesar de estes não desconfiarem da verdadeira identidade dos vampiros. Estavam no segundo ano do colegial, junto com Hinata, Naruto, Ino e Gaara. Tenten, Neji, Temari e Shikamaru estudavam no terceiro ano, conseqüentemente no último ano.

O uniforme das meninas era composto por uma camisa branca, colete preto com o emblema da escola e uma saia branca, os sapatos pretos e meias brancas. Já o uniforme dos meninos era parecido com o das meninas a diferença era a calça preta em vez da saia, e a meia preta.

Chegaram juntos no carro de Sasuke, chamando a atenção de todos. Viam de olhos arregalados quem descia do carro do moreno. Jamais desconfiaram haver algo entre os dois. Mas mal imaginavam os pobres mortais que os dois estariam noivos. Os dois caminhavam indiferentes aos olhares e sussurros direcionados a eles, andavam como se nada tivesse acontecido, não tinham motivos para tornar público o casamento de ambos.

Entraram na sala com a expressão neutra, Sakura cumprimentava todos normalmente, Sasuke somente seguia o seu caminho indiferente como sempre. Sentavam-se em duplas: Naruto e Hinata, Sasuke e Sakura, Ino e Gaara.

Puseram-se a conversar com seus amigos, sem que ninguém mais ouvisse a conversa.

- Vocês dois já eram o centro das atenções da escola, agora então... – debocha Naruto. – São o assunto do dia. E provavelmente do resto da semana.

- Se soubessem do casamento de vocês... – diz Ino com um enorme sorriso.

- Fala baixo, Ino. – repreende a rosada. – Seria uma confusão se descobrissem.

- A Sakura tem razão. Os fãs da Sakura não seriam problema, mas imagina a reação das fãs do Sasuke, tem algumas que até assustam. – reflete Hinata. Todos acenam a cabeça afirmando.

A conversa foi interrompida, pois o professor acabara de chegar, atrasado como sempre. Kakashi lecionava literatura. Ele era um vampiro, assim como outros professores.

- Bom dia a todos, desculpe o atraso. – anuncia Kakashi entrando na sala.

Os alunos se sentam em seus lugares para dar início à aula, que passa rapidamente, para alegria de todos. Logo chega o intervalo, e vão todos para o pátio da escola, os amigos vão se sentar embaixo de uma árvore.

- Que chato a aula de literatura, quase dormi. – reclama Naruto.

- Você não estava nem prestando atenção. – debocha Sasuke, sentado ao lado de Sakura.

- Claro! Se não tinha dormido. – retruca o loiro.

- Você não tem jeito mesmo Naruto, não sei como agüenta, Hinata. – brinca a Haruno bocejando.

- Parece cansada Sakura. – diz Hinata.

- É que não dormi muito durante a madrugada, a mudança levou mais tempo do que imaginamos. – fala bocejando novamente.

- Ei, vocês souberam que amanhã teremos uma nova diretora? – pergunta Naruto chamando a atenção de todos.

Ninguém percebe quando Sasuke puxa Sakura para que descansasse a cabeça em seu ombro, deixando-a surpresa pela atitude.

- Descanse um pouco. – sussurra Sasuke perto do ouvido da rosada, para que somente esta ouvisse. – Antes de terminar o intervalo eu te acordo.

O bom era que o intervalo durava meia hora, tinham bastante tempo de descanso.

- É o que fiquei sabendo, parece que o Sarutobi vai se aposentar e vai entrar outra no lugar, pelo visto é uma mulher, mas não faço idéia de quem seja. – relata Naruto. – Espero que ela não seja severa. E... – se interrompe ao ver como Sakura dormia encostada no ombro de Sasuke. – Sasu... – tem a boca fechada por Gaara, impedindo-o de gritar.

- Cala boca idiota. – murmura o moreno.

- Não me cham... – é novamente impedido, dessa vez por todos os presentes.

- Fale baixo Naruto. – pede Hinata.

- Hum. – concorda, os outros o largam receosos. – Sasuke, a Sakura tá dormindo no seu ombro. – murmura para não acordar a rosada. Os amigos não acreditavam no que estavam ouvindo.

"Só pode estar zoando" pensam todos, com uma gota na cabeça.

- Eu percebi imbecil. – murmura o moreno sarcástico.

- Continue o que você estava falando da nova diretora. – se apressa a dizer Hinata, tentando evitar uma discussão.

Naruto continua a falar como se não houvesse acontecido nada. Logo o intervalo termina e todos vão para a sala. As aulas passaram rápido, chegando o horário da saída.

- Sasuke-kun! Vamos juntos para casa? – pergunta uma ruiva com a voz melosa.

- Não. – responde seco, saindo da classe junto com seus amigos.

- Essa Karin não tem jeito mesmo, anos sendo rejeitada e não se toca. – diz Naruto, enquanto se dirigem à saída.

Os amigos se despedem indo cada um para sua respectiva casa, o casal seguia em direção ao carro do moreno, para retornarem à mansão Uchiha.

Chegando lá se deparam com uma surpresa. O irmão mais velho de Sasuke, Itachi Uchiha, chega para uma visita e para o casamento do irmão. Ele vinha junto com a esposa, Ayame, e o filho de apenas dois meses, Kenji. Itachi era parecido com Sasuke, tinha os olhos e cabelos negros, porém mais compridos. Ayame possuía longos cabelos azuis e olhos dourados. Kenji era uma perfeita mistura dos pais, tinha os cabelos pretos do pai e os olhos dourados da mãe.

- Oi irmãozinho, quanto tempo. – cumprimenta Itachi. – Você deve ser a Sakura, eu sou Itachi Uchiha, irmão mais velho do Sasuke. Essa daqui é a Ayame, minha esposa, e esse é o Kenji, nosso filho.

- Olá, muito prazer em conhecê-los. – cumprimenta Ayame com um belo sorriso.

- Igualmente. – responde os dois ao mesmo tempo.

Eles vão à sala para conversarem melhor. Sasuke podia ver o brilho nos olhos de Sakura com o bebê nos braços. Ficou imaginando-a grávida, seria a coisa mais linda do mundo, mas logo tirou esses pensamentos da cabeça, lembrando-se que era impossível que se realizasse. Suspirou pesarosamente.

- Estão demorando muito para anunciarem quem vai ser a nova diretora. – reclama Naruto impaciente.

- Calma amor, logo vão anunciar. - fala Hinata calmamente.

- Atenção alunos! Quero apresentar a vocês a nova diretora desta escola. – diz o antigo diretor.

Ao lado do diretor estava uma bela mulher de cabelos loiros e olhos castanhos, aparentava ser jovem, apesar de já ter 50 anos, fato conhecido apenas pelos alunos vampiros.

- Olha, não é a Tsunade? – pergunta Gaara aos demais que confirmam.

- Então ela vai ser a nova diretora. – cochicha Ino.

- Isso sim é que é surpresa. – comenta Hinata.

Tsunade é a governante da sociedade de vampiros que viviam na floresta da morte. E agora, pelo que parecia seria a diretora da escola que freqüentavam tanto vampiros como humanos.

Depois das devidas apresentações todos são dispensados para suas aulas, a turma de Sasuke teria aula de Educação Física com o professor Gai.

- Mais uma aula do Gai-sensei, o que será que faremos hoje? Semana passada tivemos que fazer 200 abdominais. – questiona Naruto indignado.

- Vai saber o que ele terá preparado para hoje. – murmura Ino se cansando só de imaginar.

- Bom dia alunos! – saúda com uma enorme disposição. – Hoje daremos 10 voltas pelo ginásio. – diz com um enorme sorriso. Os alunos somente olhavam para o professor com uma enorme gota na cabeça.

Como não podiam reclamar ou a situação pioraria, obedeceram silenciosos e inconformados.

- Se continuar assim não vou agüentar até o fim do ano. – reclama Naruto enquanto corria.

- Pare de reclamar Naruto. – começa a se irritar Gaara, não agüentando as reclamações do loiro, desde o início da aula.

A aula acaba para alívio dos alunos que não agüentavam mais correr. Era hora do intervalo, os amigos foram para o lugar de sempre. Deitaram na grama, exaustos ficaram olhando as nuvens para passar o tempo.


	4. Chapter 4

Na madrugada antes do casamento, Sasuke e Sakura se encontravam no quarto arrumando os últimos detalhes da fuga da rosada.

- Tem certeza disso? – pergunta Sasuke escondendo a tristeza.

- Sim, quero ir atrás dos meus sonhos. – fala totalmente decidida.

- Se é o que você quer. – murmura se aproximando dela.

Os dois juntam os lábios num ardente beijo, numa despedida silenciosa e dolorosa, e realmente sentiam isso, por isso se amaram com todo desejo e paixão, como se fosse a última vez.

Pela manhã, enquanto os vampiros ainda dormiam, os dois saíram escondidos da mansão. Foram até o norte da floresta, chegando à estrada principal, onde se separariam. Ficaram de frente, olhando nos olhos um do outro, como que tentando adiar a despedida, mas era inevitável.

- O meu caminho começa aqui. – murmura a rosada.

O Uchiha sem falar nada pára atrás da Haruno e coloca um colar no pescoço dela, surpreendendo-a. Ela aos poucos se vira e olha nos olhos dele.

- Isso é para que você nunca se esqueça de mim. – murmura o Uchiha.

Sakura leva a mão lentamente até o pescoço e analisa o presente. Era um lindo colar de prata com um pingente de esmeralda com o formato de coração.

Sasuke abraça a Haruno bem forte, que retribui do mesmo modo. O Uchiha coloca o rosto da rosada no seu pescoço. Ela derrama uma lágrima entendendo perfeitamente a atitude do moreno, sem dizer nada crava suas presas no pescoço dele, bebendo de seu sangue, o qual desejou por bastante tempo. Preferia não falar nada, para não piorar o sofrimento de ambos, nunca imaginou que o Uchiha corresponderia aos seus sentimentos, e muito menos que daria a maior prova de amor que um vampiro poderia dar: oferecer o seu sangue.

Mas não poderia voltar atrás, era o seu sonho que estava em jogo. Quem sabe um dia retornaria para os braços de seu amado, se ele ainda lhe quisesse, esse pensamento fez com que ela derramasse mais algumas lágrimas.

Tendo sua sede saciada, ela levanta o rosto e encara o Uchiha. Sem pronunciar uma palavra ela une seus lábios num apaixonado beijo, uma despedida silenciosa. Separam-se em busca de ar, olham nos olhos um do outro uma última vez. Ela pega suas coisas e parte, sem olhar para trás, antes que se arrependesse. Ele fica observando sua amada partir em busca de seu sonho, não podia deixar de sofrer, mas não a impediria, se era o que realmente ela queria, suspira pesarosamente e faz o caminho de volta à mansão.

- Onde está a Sakura? – pergunta Naruto ao amigo.

- Não sei. – responde simplesmente.

- Como assim não sabe? – começa a se alterar.

- Ela não me disse aonde ia. – retruca indiferente.

- Por que a deixou fugir? Por que não a impediu? Achei que gostasse dela. – se exalta o loiro.

Os amigos assistiam a discussão sem saber o que fazer, a fuga da rosada realmente os havia pegado de surpresa.

- Amo a Sakura, por isso mesmo não podia prendê-la aqui, a deixei ir para que realizasse seus sonhos. – diz sem alterar a voz calma.

Naruto fica sem fala diante das palavras do amigo, mesmo que não demonstrasse podia ver que estava sofrendo com a partida da Haruno.


	5. Chapter 5

Passara-se uma semana que Sakura havia partido em busca do seu sonho, Sasuke não falava com ninguém, tinha a expressão neutra, como se não ligasse para o sumiço da rosada, mas seus amigos sabiam que não era assim.

- Bom dia alunos. – anuncia Kakashi entrando na sala. – Tenho um comunicado a fazer. – diz assim que todos se ajeitam em suas carteiras. – A partir de hoje teremos uma aluna nova. Pode entrar.

Uma linda garota entra na sala, parecia um anjo, ela possuía os cabelos loiros ondulados, que chegavam até a cintura, os olhos eram de um tom lilás misterioso, pele alva e sedosa, dotada de belas curvas, os garotos babavam vendo-a passar, exceto Sasuke, que não dava à mínima, pensava somente na sua flor de cerejeira.

- Olá, meu nome é Megumi. Muito prazer em conhecê-los. – anuncia a novata com um belo sorriso.

A garota logo se interessa por Sasuke, achava ele lindo e misterioso, estava decidida, ele seria dela.

- Deixe-me ver onde vai sentar. – fala Kakashi procurando uma carteira vazia.

Ela se senta na carteira em frente a Sasuke. Faz um charme para o moreno, mas este nem lhe dá atenção, frustrando-a.

Logo chega o intervalo, para alegria de muitos.

- Sasuke-kun, vamos passar o intervalo juntos? – pergunta Megumi com um sorriso.

- Hmp. – sai da sala com as mãos nos bolsos, sem nem olhar para a garota, que fica irritada.

- A novata até que é bonita, e fica arrastando asa para cima de você Sasuke. – comente Naruto com um sorriso zombeteiro.

- Não me interessa. – murmura o moreno indiferente.

- Não tem notícias da Sakura? – pergunta Hinata preocupada, o moreno somente nega com a cabeça.

- Sasuke-kun, vamos sair hoje à noite? – pergunta Karin fazendo uma voz sensual.

- Me deixa em paz garota. – diz com a voz gélida.

O Uchiha estava de muito mau humor, não conseguia tirar a Haruno da cabeça.


	6. Chapter 6

Um mês se passou num piscar de olhos. Não havia um único dia em que Sasuke não pensasse em Sakura, se estava bem, se precisava de algo, se sentia a sua falta.

Estava voltando de mais um tedioso dia na escola, não via a hora de chegar em casa e cair na cama. Não agüentava mais as investidas de Megumi e de Karin, todo dia as garotas tentava chamar a atenção de Sasuke, mas sem sucesso.

Sem Sakura, aquela escola era vazia. Ainda bem que teriam uma semana de folga, queria ficar sozinho. Abriu a porta de seu quarto, sem nem olhar para dentro, trancou a porta, não queria ninguém lhe perturbando. Andava a passos lentos até a cama, estava de olhos fechados e tão distraído, que não percebera uma pessoa no quarto, mais precisamente sobre a cama.

Abre lentamente os olhos e fica paralisado vendo a pessoa que se encontrava em sua cama. Estava tão surpreso que deixa cair os livros que tinha em mãos.

- Sakura... – murmura ainda em choque.

A rosada nada fala, somente se aproxima do moreno unindo os lábios em um ardente beijo. Suas línguas lutavam pelo domínio, uma dança apaixonada, desejada por ambos. Estavam tão distraídos um com o outro que caíram na cama, mas não deixavam de se beijar, separaram-se ofegantes, ficaram se encarando por uns segundos, antes de unir novamente os lábios. Se amaram desesperadamente, sentiram tantas saudades um do outro, não pensavam em mais nada, somente em aproveitar o momento dos dois.

Estavam deitados na cama, apreciando a companhia um do outro. Sakura estava com a cabeça no peito do moreno, e este acariciava os cabelos da rosada. Em um movimento repentino, a Haruno se senta na cama sem deixar de olhar nos olhos do Uchiha, e afasta os longos cabelos do pescoço, num convite que nenhum vampiro resistiria. Sasuke entende o gesto da rosada, sem pensar duas vezes crava suas presas no pescoço dela, bebendo o tão desejado sangue de sua amada.

- Vocês se casam hoje. – anuncia o pai de Sasuke, deixando os dois de olhos arregalados.

- Os preparativos já estão prontos, todos os convidados foram avisados, as roupas de vocês também estão arrumadas. – fala calmamente o pai de Sakura.

- Quanta pressa. – murmura Sasuke surpreso.

- É só para garantir que nenhum dos dois fuja. – diz o pai do noivo.

A cerimônia foi simples, somente alguns convidados, não tiveram tempo de preparar uma grande festa, mas os noivos preferiram assim.

Estavam no quarto do casal na mansão Uchiha aproveitando a noite de núpcias, quando em um rápido movimento Sasuke imobiliza a rosada na cama, ficando por cima dela, e faz um corte na palma da mão de ambos, unindo-as e entrelaçando os dedos, como um símbolo de que não se separariam mais. A atitude surpreende a rosada, não esperava que fizessem o pacto de sangue.

- Desse modo, podemos ter o nosso filho. – diz o Uchiha, surpreendendo-a ainda mais.

- Sasuke... – sussurra num fio de voz.

Ele não perde tempo e toma os lábios dela num cálido beijo.


	7. Chapter 7

- Alunos, tenho uma notícia para vocês, teremos mais uma aluna em nossa classe. – anuncia Kakashi com um sorriso discreto.

Os alunos cochichavam curiosos sobre quem seria a nova aluna.

- Ou melhor, teremos alguém de volta. Pode entrar. – diz o professor, todos ficam surpresos ao ver quem entrava na sala.

A rosada entrava um pouco encabulada.

- Acho que não é necessário apresentações. Seu lugar ainda está vago Sakura, pode se sentar. – anuncia o professor.

Megumi lança um olhar mortal para Sakura, percebendo a troca de olhares entre ela e o Uchiha, mas que passa despercebido por ela, pois estava distraída cumprimentando todos os seus amigos. Ela vai para o seu lugar ao lado de Sasuke, que dá um discreto sorriso.

Na hora do intervalo, muitos alunos rodeavam a rosada curiosos pelo motivo do seu sumiço, mas esta não revela nada, diz somente que estava viajando.

O grupo de amigos vão para o lugar de sempre, embaixo da árvore no pátio da escola. Conversam por um bom tempo pondo as fofocas em dia.

- Nem conseguimos falar com você direito essa semana Sakura, mas conta, o que a fez mudar de idéia e voltar para casa? – pergunta empolgada Ino.

- Bem, conheci vários lugares novos, cantei para muitos públicos diferentes, o meu desejo de que todos ouvissem minha voz estava se cumprindo. – suspira antes de continuar. – Mas não me sentia completa, percebi que o lugar onde quero cantar é ao lado do meu amor. – fala olhando diretamente para o moreno.

- No próximo mês teremos um festival realizado pela escola, haverão várias apresentações, você pode cantar Sakura. – comenta Shikamaru, que estava deitado na grama.

- Parece ser uma boa idéia. – se anima a rosada.

* * *

Algumas semanas se passam e todos se preparavam para o festival.

- Ora, fiquei sabendo que você vai cantar no festival. – fala Megumi com desdém.

- Hum, e daí? – retruca no mesmo tom.

- Nada, simplesmente vai ser uma perda de tempo. – diz totalmente convencida.

- Por quê? – pergunta indiferente.

- Minha voz é maravilhosa! Não vai fazer diferença se outros cantarem. – se vangloria. Sakura roda os olhos, não acreditava em como a garota era muito convencida.

Os que estavam na sala de aula assistiam a "conversa" das duas garotas com gotas na cabeça. Como estava na hora do intervalo, alguns tinham ido para o pátio, outros simplesmente resolveram ficar na sala. Sasuke aproveitou o tempo para devolver um livro na biblioteca.

- Mas é muito convencida. – murmura a rosada, mas foi ouvida pela outra.

- O que você disse? – pergunta alterando o tom.

- O que você ouviu. – exclama não agüentando mais as tagarelices da loira.

- Ora sua desmiolada! Rosada sem graça! Ainda por cima roubou o Sasuke-kun de mim! – grita Megumi.

- Olha como fala comigo! E não meta o Sasuke nisso! – se altera, não agüentando as provocações. – Você que é uma fútil, arrogante que não admite que perdeu! E... – não consegue terminar o discurso.

Sakura sente uma tontura e desmaia, mas é amparada por Naruto, que estava perto da rosada. Seus amigos a levam rapidamente à enfermaria, e vão chamar urgentemente Sasuke que tinha ido à biblioteca devolver um livro.

- Sasuke! – chama Naruto, não se importando se estava ou não em uma biblioteca.

- Fale baixo! – reclama a bibliotecária.

- O que foi? – questiona Sasuke indiferente.

- É a Sakura! – avisa preocupado.

- O que houve? Onde ela está? – pergunta preocupado.

- Na enfermaria. – responde o loiro.

O Uchiha não perde tempo e sai correndo em direção à enfermaria da escola.

- O que aconteceu? – pergunta preocupado o moreno assim que entra na enfermaria.

- Calma, está tudo bem agora, foi só um desmaio. – acalma Shizune, a enfermeira da escola. – Mas ela precisa de você Sasuke. Vou deixá-los a sós. – diz apontando onde estava a rosada.

O Uchiha entende perfeitamente o que quis dizer a enfermeira, e vai até a rosada, ela estava pálida, com a ajuda de Sasuke consegue se sentar na maca. O moreno coloca o rosto da esposa no seu pescoço, permitindo que esta cravasse suas presas e bebesse o seu sangue. Aos poucos ela recupera a cor, sentindo-se muito melhor.

- Está se sentindo bem? – pergunta o moreno não escondendo a preocupação.

- Não precisa se preocupar, já passou. – responde com um pequeno sorriso, o que aliviou um pouco o Uchiha. – Mas acho que isso vai acontecer com mais freqüência. – alerta a rosada segurando na mão do marido.

- O que você tem? Está doente? É algo grave? Não me esconda nada. – fica preocupado pela saúde da esposa.

- Calma Sasuke. Não é nada grave. – tenta acalmá-lo.

- Então o que é para fazê-la desmaiar? Diga logo Sakura. – começa a ficar nervoso.

A rosada nada diz, somente pega a mão do marido e a coloca sobre seu ventre, e lhe sorri.


	8. Chapter 8

Chega o dia do festival, a escola toda estava decorada com flores de cerejeira. Todos se preparavam para as apresentações. O palco já estava todo arrumado. Logo aparece Tsunade para dar início às apresentações.

- Boa Noite a todos, sejam bem-vindos ao Festival de verão. Espero que apreciem as apresentações de nossos alunos. Desde já agradecemos a participação de vocês nesse evento. Muito obrigada! – discursa a diretora, recebendo aplausos logo após. – Bem, como primeira a se apresentar teremos Megumi. – anuncia seguida de palmas.

A garota entra deslumbrante com um lindo vestido tomara-que-caia roxo que ia até a altura dos joelhos. Arrancava suspiros dos garotos. Vai até o microfone e começa a cantar.

_Ven conmigo  
Ven conmigo baby  
Ven conmigo  
Ven conmigo baby (uh oh oh yeah)  
Ven conmigo  
Ven conmigo baby  
Ven conmigo (yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)  
Ven conmigo baby_

_Es hoy la ocasión  
tengo listo el corazón...  
¿Vienes tú?  
Ya la fiesta comenzó,  
bailaremos sin control (uh oh)  
Amor, llegó, la noche de los dos  
Razón de amar y de celebración  
Juntos tu y yo  
hasta que ilumine el sol, escuchame_

_Solamente tú, acércate a verme  
Solamente tú, porque me enloqueces  
Solamente tú, no me hagas esperar,  
contigo quiero estar  
Ser tuya nada mas,  
Solamente tú_

_Ven conmigo  
Ven conmigo baby  
Ven conmigo  
Ven conmigo baby_

_Mi gran ilusión es quedarme junto a tí  
Sólo tú (sólo tú) tienes mi corazón  
Desde el día en que te ví (oh uh oh)  
Estoy, (estoy) amor, (amor)  
temblando de emoción, (de emoción)  
Pasión, calor, no me sentí nunca mejor  
Ven hoy, por favor,  
el destino ya nos unió, escuchame_

_Solamente tú, acércate a verme  
Solamente tú, (oh) porque me enloqueces  
Solamente tú, no me hagas esperar  
contigo quiero estar  
Ser tuya nada más,  
Solamente tú_

_Ven conmigo, ven conmigo baby (oh, oh)  
Ven conmigo, ven conmigo baby  
Ven conmigo, ven conmigo baby (oh, yeah, oh)  
Ven conmigo, ven conmigo baby (No demores amor, amor)  
Ven conmigo, ven conmigo baby (Oh si, ven a mi)  
Ven conmigo, ven conmigo baby_

_No me hagas esperar  
Contigo quiero estar  
Siempre te voy amar  
Solamente tú  
Solamente tú, oh,  
tu amor me enloquece  
Solamente tú  
no me hagas esperar  
Contigo quiero estar  
Soy tuya nada más,  
Solamente tú  
Solamente tú  
Solamente tú (oh, yeah)  
Solamente tú_

Após terminar de cantar recebe uma salva de palmas. E sai com um sorriso de superioridade.

- A próxima a cantar será Sakura.

A rosada entra vestindo um belo vestido branco de alças. Estava magnífica, os meninos não tiravam os olhos de cima, o que estava deixando certo Uchiha com ciúmes.

- Essa música dedico ao meu amor. – fala sorrindo e olhando para o marido antes de começar a cantar, desanimando certos garotos por ver que o coração da rosada já tinha dono.

_Meu coração  
Sem direção  
Voando só por voar  
Sem saber onde chegar  
Sonhando em te encontrar  
E as estrelas  
Que hoje eu descobri  
No seu olhar  
As estrelas vão me guiar_

_Se eu não te amasse tanto assim  
Talvez perdesse os sonhos  
Dentro de mim  
E vivesse na escuridão  
Se eu não te amasse tanto assim  
Talvez não visse flores  
Por onde eu vim  
Dentro do meu coração_

_Hoje eu sei  
Eu te amei  
No vento de um temporal  
Mas fui mais  
Muito além  
Do tempo do vendaval  
Nos desejos  
Num beijo  
Que eu jamais provei igual  
E as estrelas dão um sinal_

_Se eu não te amasse tanto assim  
Talvez perdesse os sonhos  
Dentro de mim  
E vivesse na escuridão  
Se eu não te amasse tanto assim  
Talvez não visse flores  
Por onde eu vim  
Dentro do meu coração..._

O público aplaudia emocionado. A voz da rosada realmente era linda.

- Muito obrigada! A próxima música é dedicada a alguém muito especial. Compus especialmente para ela. – dizia com um tom carinhoso na voz sem deixar de olhar para o marido que retribuía da mesma forma.

_A la nanita nana nanita ella, nanita ella  
Mi niña tiene sueño, bendito sea, bendito sea  
A la nanita nana nanita ella, nanita ella  
Mi niña tiene sueño, bendito sea, bendito sea_

_Fuentecita que corre clara y sonora  
Ruiseñor que en la selva  
Cantando llora  
Calla mientras la cuna se balancea  
A la nanita nana nanita ella_

_A la nanita nana nanita ella, nanita ella  
Mi niña tiene sueño, bendito sea, bendito sea_

_Fuentecita que corre clara y sonora  
Ruiseñor que en la selva  
Cantando llora  
Calla mientras la cuna se balancea  
A la nanita nana nanita ella!_

Uma salva de palmas se ouvia no local, a música era realmente linda. Mas estavam todos se perguntando para quem seria.

- Obrigada! – agradece saindo do palco com um sorriso de satisfação.

A noite correu tranqüila, as apresentações foram um sucesso, só faltava mais uma que ninguém sabia quem seria e todos estavam curiosos.

- Agora a última apresentação de hoje. – anuncia Tsunade, não revelando a identidade da pessoa.

Todos se surpreendem com quem saia detrás das cortinas. Sasuke estava impecável, vestia uma camisa e calça pretas. Se dirigia ao microfone com um sorriso de canto, enquanto que o público continuava de olhos arregalados, principalmente sua esposa que não entendia por que ele não lhe havia dito que participaria do festival.

- Essa música eu dedico a minha esposa Sakura Uchiha. – diz sem deixar de encarar a rosada. Esta cora com o comentário do marido. Todos olham surpresos para a rosada, que cora mais ainda.

_Quando eu me vi perdido  
Você manteve acesa a minha esperança  
Nada fazia sentido  
E você me deu colo como quem protege uma criança  
Quando se apagaram as luzes  
Você me deu a mão e me guiou no escuro  
Como o sol cortando as nuvens  
Você me iluminou e foi o meu porto seguro_

_E eu que acreditava que essa história de romance  
Fosse coisa de momento  
Mas você mostrou  
Que o amor não era um lance  
É o maior dos sentimentos_

_Você me aqueceu no calor dos seus braços  
Colou meu coração pedaço por pedaço  
E mesmo contra o mundo acreditou em mim  
Eu nunca tive alguém que me amasse assim_

_Você me fez mudar, dar a volta por cima.  
Me fez recuperar a minha auto-estima  
Quando mais precisei secou todo meu pranto,  
Razão da minha vida eu te amo tanto  
Te amo tanto..._

_Quando se apagaram as luzes  
Você me deu a mão e me guiou no escuro  
Como o sol cortando as nuvens  
Você me iluminou e foi o meu porto seguro_

_E eu que acreditava que essa história de romance  
Fosse coisa de momento  
Mas você mostrou  
Que o amor não era um lance  
É o maior dos sentimentos_

_Você me aqueceu no calor dos seus braços  
Colou meu coração pedaço por pedaço  
E mesmo contra o mundo acreditou em mim  
Eu nunca tive alguém que me amasse assim_

_Você me fez mudar, dar a volta por cima.  
Me fez recuperar a minha auto-estima  
Quando mais precisei secou todo meu pranto,  
Razão da minha vida eu te amo tanto  
Te amo tanto..._

_Você me aqueceu no calor dos seus braços  
Colou meu coração pedaço por pedaço  
E mesmo contra o mundo acreditou em mim  
Eu nunca tive alguém que me amasse assim_

_Você me fez mudar, dar a volta por cima.  
Me fez recuperar a minha auto-estima  
Quando mais precisei secou todo meu pranto,  
Razão da minha vida eu te amo tanto  
Te amo tanto..._

Sakura chorava emocionada pela declaração de amor do marido, não pensa duas vezes e sobe no palco não se importando com os olhares alheios e o abraça com toda força. Sasuke retribui o abraço e sussurra no ouvido dela.

- Eu te amo.

Ela derrama mais lágrimas, emocionada com as atitudes do marido, e a gravidez a deixava mais sensível. O Uchiha seca as lágrimas que teimavam em cair dos belos olhos da esposa e lhe dá um terno beijo repleto do amor e carinho. Ouvem-se aplausos e assovios ao fundo, mas os dois não ligavam estavam mais interessados um no outro.

Quem não estava nada feliz com tudo isso era Karin e Megumi, que olhavam a cena revoltadas.

* * *

Sasuke e Sakura estavam deitados na cama, a rosada com a cabeça sobre o peito do marido.

- Foi uma grande surpresa o que você fez hoje Sasuke. – murmura a rosada com a voz sonolenta.

- Essa era a intenção. – sussurra acariciando os cabelos da esposa.

- Foi uma linda declaração de amor. Obrigada. – diz dando um leve beijo no marido.

- Você merece muito mais. – sussurra no ouvido da rosada.

Ele continua com os carinhos, fazendo-a adormecer aos poucos. Sorri discretamente antes de se entregar ao mundo dos sonhos também.


	9. Chapter 9

Na segunda-feira o assunto mais comentado do dia era a declaração do Uchiha. Mas este não dava a mínima aos comentários, achava uma perda de tempo. Tinha coisas melhores com o que se preocupar, como por exemplo, a saúde de sua esposa grávida, que havia faltado à escola hoje por não estar se sentindo bem. O Uchiha não conseguia se concentrar nas aulas preocupado com a rosada e seu filho. Se pudesse teria faltado também, mas seus pais o obrigaram a ir, e Sakura insistia que não era nada grave, somente uma indisposição normal da gravidez.

- Até que enfim. – resmunga ao ouvir o sinal da saída.

Estava muito impaciente, o dia passara muito lentamente para maior irritação do moreno. E ainda ter que aturar suas fãs o perseguindo mesmo sabendo que era casado, além de ter que ficar aturando as idiotices de Naruto.

O Uchiha não perde tempo e levanta arrumando suas coisas para sair dali o mais rápido possível. Se dirige à porta não se dando ao trabalho de se despedir dos amigos, mas é impedido de avançar.

- Olá Sasuke-kun! Como vai? – pergunta Karin com um tom sedutor na voz.

- Vai fazer alguma coisa hoje à noite? – questiona Megumi sedutoramente.

- Que tal sairmos para jantar e depois irmos a um lugar mais privado? – sussurra a ruiva se aproximando mais do moreno que estava muito irritado.

- Por que não vamos até a minha casa Sasuke-kun? Preciso de ajuda com a lição de casa. – a loira faz uma carinha de cachorro sem dono.

- Sinto muito, mais já tenho planos para hoje. – diz entre dentes tentando ser o mais educado possível, mas estas duas criaturas a sua frente eram insuportáveis.

"_E para o resto da vida."_ pensa irritado.

- Ah que pena, então vamos deixar para outro dia. – diz Karin se aproximando mais.

- Sinto não estar disponível, pois sou um homem casado. – sibila irritado.

- Mas isso não é um problema. – murmura sensualmente Megumi, praticamente se atirando em cima do moreno.

- Claro que não é. – fala com um sorriso de canto, as garotas começavam a se animar. – Afinal, se casar fosse um problema não o teria feito. Aliás, casar é sim um problema, mas somente se não for com a pessoa certa. No entanto, tive a sorte de encontrar alguém muito especial. E fico feliz por isso. – fala tranquilamente, apagando o sorriso do rosto das duas garotas a sua frente. – E se me dão licença, tenho um compromisso com minha mulher. Gostei da idéia do jantar, vou fazer isso com minha esposa. E é claro que não posso esquecer que como ela faltou hoje à escola precisa repor a matéria, e felizmente ela tem a mim para isso. – diz com um sorriso de canto, indo em direção à saída. – E uma última coisa, a Sakura é a única para mim. – fala sem encarar as duas que estavam furiosas.

"_Insuportáveis"_ resmunga o moreno em pensamento já no estacionamento.

Não demora muito para chegar em casa.

- Cheguei. – anuncia fechando a porta atrás de si.

- Bem vindo meu filho. – cumprimenta a mãe aparecendo com uma bandeja com uma tigela de sopa.

- Como está a Sakura? – pergunta sem rodeios.

- Ela está no quarto, ainda um pouco indisposta, mas nada grave. – responde sorrindo levemente. – Será que pode levar essa sopa para ela? Ela precisa se alimentar. – pede a mãe carinhosamente.

- Claro. – pega a bandeja subindo em direção ao quarto.

O Uchiha abre a porta devagar tentando não fazer nenhum ruído e fechando-a logo em seguida. Se aproxima da cama e percebe que a esposa dormia serenamente e estava com muita pena de acordá-la, mas ela precisava se alimentar.

- Sakura. – sussurra perto do ouvido dela, após colocar a bandeja com a sopa na mesinha de cabeceira.

Ela se movimenta levemente, mas não desperta, o Uchiha suspira.

- Sakura, acorde meu amor. – tenta mais uma vez.

Ela abre lentamente os olhos se acostumando com a claridade do local.

- Sasuke? – murmura meio sonolenta.

- Como está se sentindo? – pergunta com uma leve preocupação na voz.

- Ainda indisposta. – responde se sentando na cama.

- Hum, precisa se alimentar. Tome essa sopa. – lhe entrega a tigela e uma colher.

Vendo que não adiantava discutir com o marido, toma a sopa silenciosamente. Depois de terminar o moreno leva a bandeja para a cozinha, voltando em poucos minutos.

- Como foi o seu dia? – pergunta a rosada rompendo o silêncio.

- Chato. – resmunga se sentando ao lado da esposa.

- Não pode ter sido tão ruim assim. – tenta animar.

- Claro que pode, você não estava lá. – responde sem hesitar, deixando a rosada corada.

- É exagero seu. – murmura encabulada.

- Não é. – passa o braço ao redor da cintura dela e a puxa para se deitar junto com ele.

Os dois ficam num silêncio absoluto, Sasuke acariciava o ventre ainda invisível da esposa e Sakura ouvia as batidas do coração do amado.


	10. Chapter 10

Apesar de estar com quatro meses, a gravidez de Sakura ainda não era visível, o uniforme conseguia disfarçar a barriguinha. Já estavam quase de férias, para alegria de muitos.

O mês decorreu tranqüilo para a rosada, o bebê crescia forte e saudável, como estavam de férias, Sasuke leva Sakura numa viagem para sua casa de campo, onde a esposa aproveitou toda tranqüilidade do campo.

Os dois estavam na varanda, apreciando a lua cheia, Sasuke abraçava Sakura por trás, com as mãos sobre o seu ventre, acariciando-o. Ela suspira.

- Queria ficar aqui para sempre. – sussurra a rosada olhando o horizonte.

- Eu também, mas algum dia teremos que voltar para a realidade. – beija o ombro da esposa.

- Não queria que fosse tão cedo. – suspira.

- Infelizmente teremos que voltar amanhã, pois as aulas vão começar. – murmura entediado.

- Não suporto aquelas duas que ficam se jogando em cima de você. – bufa um pouco irritada.

- Ciúmes? – pergunta divertido.

- Não, só não gosto daquelas duas. – resmunga contrariada.

- Não precisa se preocupar. Sou todo seu. Eu te amo, e você sabe que isso é verdade, a prova está bem aqui. – fala acariciando o ventre da rosada.

Sakura sorri olhando nos olhos do marido, aos poucos vão aproximando os rostos e juntam os lábios em um calmo beijo.

Após um mês de férias, os alunos voltam à escola, muitos estavam eufóricos com o primeiro dia de aula, outros nem tanto.

Sakura estava em frente ao espelho, se analisava de todos os ângulos, acariciava a barriguinha visível sob o delicado vestido branco que usava, já que o uniforme não lhe cabia mais. Suspira profundamente ainda se olhando no espelho.

- Você está linda, não precisa se preocupar. – fala Sasuke abraçando-a por trás e colocando as mãos sobre a barriga da rosada.

- Fico pensando no que todos vão falar. – suspira.

- Ei, não pense nisso, deixe que falem. Somos casados e não há problema algum com isso. – diz virando-a, para ficarem de frente um para o outro. – E você não está sozinha, se alguém se atrever a falar alguma besteira vai se ver comigo. Vamos, senão chegaremos atrasados. – fala dando um beijo na rosada.

O carro de Sasuke entra no estacionamento, Sakura estava nervosa. Ela sai do carro aparentemente tranqüila, mas por dentro estava um mar de nervos. Sasuke pega a sua mão transmitindo seu apoio, deixando-a mais calma.

Todos olhavam espantados, não deixaram de reparar a barriguinha da rosada. Esta sentia todos os olhares e não deixava de se sentir constrangida, Sasuke aperta firme a mão da esposa apoiando-a em todo momento.

Megumi estava tão distraída vendo a rosada que não percebera esta de mãos dadas com Sasuke.

- Ora, quem diria, de anjo só tinha a cara mesmo. – fala Megumi maliciosamente, depois que saíra do estado de choque.

- O que está insinuando? – indaga começando a perder a paciência.

- Se fazia de santa, mas não passava de uma vagabunda sem vergonha.

- Vagabunda é você sua loira oxigenada. – responde irritada.

- Mas não sou eu que está grávida. E não adianta negar, essa barriguinha denuncia. Você nem deve saber quem é o pai. – diz com um sorriso malicioso, olhando para o ventre da rosada.

- Você não sabe de nada sua idiota. – se exalta. – É cla... – é impedida pelos lábios do Uchiha.

Passado a surpresa a rosada corresponde aos poucos, o beijo vai se intensificando cada vez mais, até que se separam por falta de ar.

- Não pode se estressar vai fazer mal para o meu filho. – diz o moreno enlaçando-a pela cintura.

Todos os alunos estavam com os olhos arregalados pela atitude do Uchiha. Ele sem dizer mais nada puxa delicadamente a esposa pela cintura em direção às suas carteiras se sentando e esperando a professora entrar, o que não tarda em acontecer.

- Bom dia alunos. – cumprimenta a professora entrando na sala.

Kurenai lecionava biologia, também era uma vampira.

- Bem, a aula de hoje será sobre reprodução humana. – diz anotando no quadro o tema da aula.

- Acho que desse tema a nossa querida Sakura entende muito bem, não é mesmo? – diz com malícia na voz.

- Cala boca sua idiota! – se exalta a rosada, não agüentando mais as provocações da loira.

- Olha como fala comigo sua rosada sem graça! – devolve no mesmo tom.

- Escuta você sua desmiolada! Não tem o direito de interferir em minha vida, faço dela o que bem entender! Estou farta das suas provocações e pare de se jogar em cima do meu marido! – se levanta exaltada. - Eu já te aturei demais! E estou me controlando para não desfigurar esse seu lindo rostinho!

- Então por que não tenta, se é que consegue. – provoca mais ainda.

- Agora você vai ver... – Sakura é amparada por Sasuke.

- Leve-a para a enfermaria Sasuke. – aconselha a professora preocupada.

O Uchiha não pensa duas vezes antes de pegar a esposa desmaiada no colo e seguir em direção à enfermaria.

- Megumi! Você levará somente uma advertência por hoje, mas se isso voltar a acontecer terá conseqüências mais sérias. – avisa a professora sem abandonar o tom calmo e sério na voz.

- Mas a culpa não foi minha! – tenta se defender em vão.

- Sem discussão. – Kurenai volta à aula como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Sakura estava deitada na cama na enfermaria da escola, permanecia desacordada. Sasuke não saia de seu lado, segurava firme sua mão, preocupado com o estado de saúde da esposa. Lentamente ela vai abrindo os olhos tentando identificar onde estava.

- Onde estou? – murmura um pouco fraca.

- Na enfermaria, Sakura. Você desmaiou e eu a trouxe para cá. – fala calmamente.

- E a bebê? – pergunta preocupada.

- Está tudo bem com ela. – responde acariciando de leve o ventre da rosada.

- Sasuke... – sussurra chamando a atenção do moreno.

Ele entende o pedido da esposa, ajudando-a a se sentar e abraçando-a. Sakura crava suas presas no pescoço do marido e bebe o seu sangue, saciando sua sede. Enquanto isso, Sasuke afaga os cabelos dela.

- Fiquei tão preocupado com você. – sussurra sem deixar de abraçá-la.

- Me desculpe... – murmura soluçando.

- Não fique assim, não gosto de vê-la chorando. Me parte o coração. – aperta mais o abraço.

- Me desculpe por preocupar você. – murmura olhando nos olhos do moreno.

- Você está tão sensível. – afaga as bochechas da rosada. – Precisa descansar. Vamos para casa, assim você poderá descansar com toda tranqüilidade.

- Tranquilidade e mimos. Você não pára de me mimar, desse jeito vou ficar mal acostumada. – dá uma leve risada.

- Então se acostume, pois pretendo mimá-la muito mais. – toma os lábios da esposa num calmo beijo que é retribuído da mesma forma. – Vou pegar nossas coisas assim poderemos ir.

Sasuke se dirige à sala de aula, enquanto que Sakura aguardava o moreno retornar.

- Com licença. – anuncia Sasuke ao entrar na sala e interromper a aula.

- Como está a Sakura? – pergunta Naruto, falando pelos demais.

- Já está melhor, mas vou levá-la para casa, assim poderá descansar. – diz tranqüilo enquanto pegava suas coisas e as de Sakura.

- Melhoras a ela, Sasuke. E não se preocupe com hoje. – diz a professora.

- Obrigado. – diz antes de sair da sala.

Os dois já estavam dentro da Ferrari de Sasuke e conversavam trivialidades, enquanto percorriam o caminho de volta à mansão Uchiha.

- Acho que está na hora de comprar outro carro. – fala indiferente.

- Por quê? Este carro está em boas condições, não tem por que trocá-lo. – fica confusa com o que dissera o moreno, que dá uma leve risada.

- Sim, está em perfeitas condições, mas é pequeno. Vamos precisar de mais espaço daqui a alguns meses. – fala acariciando a barriguinha da esposa, que sorri com o comentário.

- Tem razão meu amor. – responde pousando a mão sobre a do marido que estava sobre seu ventre.


End file.
